The Dream Hiei aka this is stupid
by Helena Valentine
Summary: i had a dream... and it was stupid... and mildly creepy. Hiei fans will flame me.


**Valentine: ok, this is just a dream I had! Let me tell you, it was INSANE! I'm worried about my head now... and I know tons of loyal Hiei fans are going to completely flame me until I'm burned and dead for this, but I'm posting it anyway...**

**Hiei: hn, you'll be dead by the time this chapter is over, not published.**

**Kurama: ... **

**Maya: hello. I am not an OC character. If you read the mangas, you might remember that one place where I was there... then everyone forgot about me... even I forgot about that... wait, what am I talking about?**

**Valentine: ok, right now I'm writing some other story with Maya in it, mostly just a story-story, like YYH-ish, but hey, Kurama and Maya liked each other in the manga, why not in my story? So this is just some random dream I had that made me laugh and scream in my sleep, so I decided to write it down. I must point out that Maya has a strong sixth sense and can go into people's minds and stuff. she can also mess up their minds... and read them... **

**Maya: awsome! Really?**

**Kurama: wait... what's she doing here?**

**Valentine: Plus I haven't watched YYH in like, weeks, so my style of writing for that show is DEFINITALLY off... Plus all the YYH characters are... somehere... where they are staying in some sort of hotel room. Like in Dark tornement.**

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. (The two of them, not the other one...) Sunlight poored into

his room in a perfect way like a painting. All it needed was a cat, and Hiei sitting on a rocking chair knitting, while his... uh... wife/husband sat in another one staring out into the distance as they remember the wonderful life they have lead. Hiei squinted and frowned. Vein comes out on head and writer quickly shuts computer as Hiei tries to kill her.

Skipping ahead, Hiei was feeling very strange on this day. There seemed to be somthing strange in the back of his mind, like a dream someone else had controled in his mind, like those fanfiction writers... He shook his head and ignored it. He went very fast out into the place where he got his food, and opened the freezer to get his precious Sweet Snow. And for some reason, that made the girl sitting on the sofa not to far away burst out laughing. So much that she started gaging on her own breath and letting out highly annoying shrieks of laughter.

Hiei: hn.

Hiei went over to her super fast and examined her to make sure her brain hadn't exploded or somthing. Because if it had that would save him a lot of trouble once Kurama stopped liking her and didn't care what happened to her. Heh heh heh...

However, him coming over to her, still holding the sweet snow, just seemed to make it so she could hardly breath at all from laughing. He blinked, and suddenly wondered what Kurama would do if she actually died. He'd probably get so upset they would loose the random tornement they were suddenly competing in now, the stupid fox always let his emotions get in the way.

"Hey." Hiei said. He waved his hand in front of her face, putting the sweet snow container under his arm so he wouldn't drop it. Maya only continued to laugh, now gasping to get even the slightest bit of air. Hiei got annoyed and a vein popped out on his head "Hey!" he shouted into her face, and he poked her head backwards with his finger. And suddenly his eyes grew wide, and the sweet snow container fell from his grasp. Maya stopped laughing, and froze, realizing the nightmare she had just created...

MEANWHILE:

"Mother, yes I'm fine. Camp has been wonderful so far. I'm making new friends, and learning a lot as well. Yes, I'm sure they alow cell phones. The food here is fine. Uh... no... I don't think there have been any... fights... yes, I'll call you if I need anything. Take care Mother, goodbye." Kurama quickly closed his cell phone and let out a sigh of relief, while Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh behind him. "Yeah, of course there haven't been any fights at... what was it? Science Camp? Wow, we must be some smart friends! Never getting into trouble or nothin'!" Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Um... Shuichi?" A meek voice suddenly said behind them. Kurama turned around. "Maya? What is it? Are you alright?"

Maya blinked. "Well... I guess I currently am... Hiei though..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and looked up. "What happened to Hiei? Did the squirt get into a fight about H3O?" Kuwabara said and started laughing again, however, he was the only one. Maya blinked and said "It's H2O. And no... why?"

"Nothing Maya, but what happened to Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Well... you know how Genki said I can sometimes mess up people's minds if I touch them?" Everyone did a sweat drop. "Uh... yes..." Kurama said.

"Well... I didn't _mean_ to... I was thinking about some weird dream I had where you were all in it... 'cept Hiei was insane... and Hiei did something to remind me of it, and I guess I started laughing a little insanely, because he came over and started shouting to try and get me to stop, and then he poked my head and..."

Maya was suddenly interrupted by a black blur running between her and Kurama, and coming to rest in the center of all of them. Kuwabara and Yusuke froze, staring blankly at Hiei. Kurama looked at him too... small sweat drops apearing all over his head. Maya had U's for eyes and was looking very guilty. And Hiei stood there in the center of them all, an ice cream container on his head, cream from the ice cream going down his face, and a huge smile in a creepily un-evil way on his mouth...

Hiei smiled up at Kurama, who did a face fault and shook slightly as more sweat drops apeared on him. "Hello Kurama Chan!" Hiei said happily. "Uh... Hiei?" Kurama said.

Hiei's toung suddenly came out all huge and he began licking the ice cream's cream off his face as he spoke. Yusuke anime-fell and Kuwabara lost all his color and got scared, backing away in the backround. Kurama still had a face fault. "Do you know where Maya has hidden the sweet snow? I can't seem to find it!" Kurama looked blankly at the container on Hiei's head and then turned to Maya. "I thought if he got really mad at me, he'd break out of whatever I did to him and kill me, and then we'd have the old Hiei back!" Maya said. Kurama is still in face fault. "Then he started acting like I hid it and freaked out... more... on me and I was scared so I told him to find it to get him to go away." Kurama: HUGE sweat drop.

Hiei turned to Kuwabara, aparently convinced Kurama wasn't playing this game. Kuwabara looked blankly at him. There was a long pause where Hiei just stood there, smiling at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara got more and more scared. Finally he let out a cry and covered his head. "Ahh... it's on your head... now go away!" He screamed.

Hiei ran forward and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck, rubbing his face on his hair. "Oh thank you friend!" he said. Kuwabara screamed and Yusuke began laughing. Hiei let go and was again standing in the middle of all his team mates and Maya, this time holding the "sweet snow" container. The cream was still running down his face from the place it had been. He then opened his mouth wide, and shoved the whole container in there, chewing it a few times, and then swalowed it. Everyone was freaked out. "Hiei! What did you... what?" Kurama said.

Hiei ran up to Kurama and held his hand, his eyes going all wide with large lashes while Kurama froze and twitched, sweat drops completely covering him. "Kurama chan, I just want you to know, you have always been the best buddy a guy can ask for! Even if you didn't tell me where the sweet snow was, I hope we can be friends forever!" Hiei then grabbed Kurama's arms and began twirling him around. Maya began banging her head against the wall in guilt.

There was a pause were Kurama was really scared, his hair blowing behind him as he was twirled, and Yusuke and Kuwabara completely lost it, rolling around on the floor. However, Yusuke stopped laughing and looked up, a little scared, and Kuwabara noticed and looked up too. The screen backed away (you know what I mean!) And Hiei was standing above them with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you have any sweet snow?" he asked happily. Yususke and Kuwabara still looked scared, and you could see Kurama behind Hiei looking all dizzy as Maya made sure he was ok, while still looking scared of Hiei.

"Uhhhh..." Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

"Because I'm craving some like a pregnant lady!" he shouted. Kurama, who was just getting dizzily back up, fell down again, and Maya looked creeped out at Hiei.

"Oh, the creamy goodness... the fluffy-ness! Layer upon layer of soft sweet snow, chocolate fudge pooled atop luscious whipped cream, and the shiny yummy cherry atop! A castle of delectable sweet snow it is! And I need some!" Hiei preached, his hands spread out in the distance around him, his face raised to a greater glory as light spread out around him, his innocent eyes gazing upwards.

Kuwabara froze and his eyes grew wide "Ok now I'm really creeped." he said simply. Yusuke roared with laughter beside him, leaning his arm on Kurama's shoulder for support, while Kurama looked as though he might pass out.

Yusuke kept laughing until Hiei ran over too him, his fingers gripping the front of Yusuke's shirt. Kurama's image started moving slowly away along with Maya's. Kurama had a face fault and Maya had dots for eyes and little eyebrows all freeked out.

"Where... is... the... SWEEEEEEEET SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Hiei shouted like a dying wail, howling the last part, like a mother wolf seperated from her darling sweet snow cubs! And in that moment, Yusuke did what he had to do. The only thing he knew this time might save the day, but might also cost him his life. And he really enjoyed it, too. He hit Hiei with half the fource he could possibly muster so that he was flung against the wall, his head leaving an indent in the wall.

Kurama blinked and his face came back. "Hm, I wonder if that worked?" he questioned to everyone. Maya suddenly did a face fault and said "wow, I don't know whether I want it to or not. Either way he might kill me." Kurama sweat dropped.

"hn. Where am I?" Hiei asked. He sat up and rubbed his head, and turned around to see the indent on the wall. Small sweat drop apeared on his head before he turned around to glare at Maya. "Oh yes... I remember..."

**Valentine: ok, well, that's it, bye!**

**Kurama: (HUGE sweat drop.)** **Er, Valentine? Hiei...**

**Valentine**: **(begins running away very fast, trying to escape the characters, which are aparently inside her head the doctors say...)**

**Hiei: prepare to die, worthless human.**

**Valentine: WAIT! it wasn't me, Maya was the one who dreamed it!**

**Maya: what!**

**Kurama: you said yourself in the begining you were the one who dreamt it...**

**Valentine: but I'm not even in this story! This is a fictional story! You don't see Harry Potter going after JK Rowling for the death of his parents!**

**Yusuke: but she's actually a good writer, from what I hear.**

**Valentine: 0-0**

**Hiei: hn, you have a point there. I guess I will spare your life.**

**Maya: o no...**

**Kurama: er, Hiei...**

**Valentine: ok, that's it. I'm tired of writing this... I also have no idea how to end this... um... it's over! Review for me please, you are aloud to call me crazy!**


End file.
